Foutu Dumbledore
by Yukii27
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco se retrouvent collés par Dumbledore, mais alors qu'ils pensaient avoir une retenue comme les autres, ils jouairent... à action ou vérité, dictés par des papiers... Foutu Dumbledore... Voilà un OS Drarry, sans lemon cette fois. Corrigé par Mlle Mystre.


Mesdames, messieurs, bien le bonjour, bonsoir. Me revoilà avec une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a déjà un moment, posté sur Wattpad. Ma gentille et adorable bêta la corriger et ainsi je peux vous oe faire partager.

Sur ce... bonne lecture !

0oo0oo0

Aujourd'hui, en ce 10 avril 1997, dans une petite salle de classe. Je déteste plus que tout Dumbledore...

Non mais sérieusement ? Je sais qu'il est sénile et shooté au bonbon au citron mais tout de même !

Nous mettre nous. Nous trois. En détention, dans une salle de classe. Avec Malefoy.

SEULS et sans surveillance ? Nan mais quelle idée stupide !

*enfin, c'est ce que je pensais en arrivant*

J'arrive avec Ron et Mione pour la détention que nous a collé Dumbledore.

Avec Malefoy...

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Oh, mais c'est très simple.

Il se peut que, bien malencontreusement, un sort se soit échappé de la baguette de Ron et qu'il ait frappé un certain blond à face de fouine. S'en suivit une bataille des plus violente où même Mione est intervenue. Mais on avait légèrement oublié un petit... minuscule détail : on était en face du bureau de notre cheeer directeur. Ni une ni deux, il est arrivé et nous a collé.

Bref... c'est pour cela que je suis maintenant en compagnie de mes deux acolytes, face à la porte d'une classe désertée. On entre et on remarque tout de suite qu'il n'y a personne. Je soupire. C'est une pièce basique, sauf qu'il n'y a qu'une table ronde en bois autour de laquelle sont placées quatre chaises. Il y a une chose qui ressemble à un saladier posée dessus et un bout de parchemin traîne à côté.

Je m'approche de la table et quand je m'apprête à prendre le papier, la porte s'ouvre. Mr Malefoy-Fouine vient d'arriver, se pavanant comme s'il était le roi du monde.

C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pas mal ! fait une voix dans ma tête que je repousse aussi loin que possible pour ne plus avoir d'autres pensées de ce genre.

— Malefoy.

— Potter.

Parfois, lui et moi on arrive à avoir des échanges civilisés, bien que ça soit rares. En général, les bagarres explosent uniquement à cause de Ron.

Je prend le parchemin et je le lis à voix haute.

《 Mes chers élèves, vous êtes malheureusement bien trop violent les uns avec les autre.

Cette détention aura pour but de vous faire devenir un minimum cordiale -ou peut être plus- entre vous. Cette retenue est donc d'un temps indéfini, car tant que le jeu ne seras pas terminé, vous ne pourrez pas sortir.

Ce jeu en question est un action ou vérité. Vous tirerez l'action ou la vérité des bout de papiers du bocal et devrez obligatoirement le faire. Aucune action ne dois être arrêtée, même si la personne supplie qu'on l'arrête.

La salle est contrôlée et protégée par enchantement, rien ne changeras mes décisions et toutes les tentatives de triche seront très sévèrement punies. Vous ne serez pas surveillé mais j'ai grande espérance dans votre savoir vivre.

AD 》

Au même moment, un clic se fait entendre. On devient pâles et Malefoy se retourne et essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Puis, il ce re retourne blanc comme la mort.

— C'est fermé.

— C'est une blague ?! hurla Ron en frappant la poignée. J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

Hermione et moi prenons place à la table, sans aucune remarque.

— C'est tout ce que ça vous fait, à vous ?

— Ron, intervient Hermione, je n'ai pas non plus envie de jouer à ce jeu stupide, mais tu connais Dumbledore ! Plus vite ce stupide jeu sera terminé plus vite on en sera débarrassé !

— Hermione n'a pas tord, Ron. Allez assied toi. Malefoy aussi.

Ron s'assit lourdement et Malefoy me jeta un regard peu amène, mais on était finalement tous à table. À ma gauche Hermione, qui est à côté de Ron qui est a côté de Malefoy qui est à côté de moi. Super : si les deux ne s'entre-tuent pas, on sort le champagne !

— Bon... qui commence ? je demande.

— Bah ! Vas-y Harry, toi qui prend si bien la chose ! réplique Ron, légèrement amer.

— Calme-toi, Ron. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est de ta faute si on est ici !

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps et je commence à lire le papier que j'ai pioché pendant ma tirade.

— Action. Met des glaçons dans ton dos. C'est une blague ? Ou est ce qu'il veux que je trouve un... je me fais couper par une boîte de glaçon qui apparût de nulle-part. Oh non...

— Allez Harry, dépêches toi ! On va pas y passer la nuit !

Je pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et sortis des glaçons que je mis d'un coup dans mon dos. Je pousse un cri de terreur en cambrant mon dos dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper à mon supplice.

— Aaah ! C'est froid ! C'est... c'est étrange... aaah... les... les glaçons ils... ils bouge-eeuuh ! Ils... ils passent partout dans mon dos ! Mmmm... ils ne fondent pas ! Je vais jamais réussir à supporter ça-aaah !

Je dois avouer que les bruits que je pousse sont un peu étranges... mais j'y peut rien, c'est tellement bizarre !

Hermione et Ron me regardent avec compassion alors que Malefoy détourne les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges.

— Malefoy mmmh ! Dépêche toi s'il te plaît ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Aaah !

— Euh... oui, bien sûr, oui.

Drago, prit de court entre mes cris et le fait que se soit à lui, attrapa le premier papier qui lui passa sous la main.

— Vérité. Quel est ton fruit préféré ? La pomme. Weasley, à toi.

Ron lui lança un regard énervé mais s'activa, me voyant dans une situation un peu embarrassante. Merci de ta compassion, Ron...

— Action. Prend la main de la personne à ta droite jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Mione et lui attrapa timidement la main.

Ils rougirent mais quand je fis un cri un peu plus fort à cause d'un glaçon taquin passant entre mes omoplates, au niveaux de la colonne. Hermione se reprit vite et attrapa un papier.

— Action. Embrasse où tu le désir la personne qui se trouve à ta droite.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Un glaçon passa entre mes reins.

— Aaah ! Mmmm ! Enlevez les moi ! Aaaaaaaah ! C'est pas possible ! Enlever les ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Non pas là-aah ! Enlevez les !

Malefoy a prit une jolie teinte rouge et a détourné la tête. Ron aussi est rouge et ses pieds ont l'air très intéressant vu son intérêt soudain pour ces derniers. Hermione se racle la gorge et intervient.

— On ne peut rien faire Harry. Tant que le jeu n'est pas finis on ne peut rien faire alors dépêche toi de prendre un papier !

Je lance un gémissement de plainte. Je tend la main mais je m'arrête tout de suite et je sens le sang quitter mon visage.

— Aaaaah ! Nooooon, pas ça ! Non ! Mmmm-aaah... arrêtez les !

— Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Hermione.

— Les glaçons ! Ils... ils bougent ! Partout ! Avant aaah ! C'était... juste... dans mon dos mais... hiiii ! C'est partout maintenant ! Mes bras, mon ventre, mon dos ! Aaaah ! J'en peux plus, c'est trop froid !

Pourquoi ils rougissent ? Arrêtez et aidez moi !

— Harry prend ce papier !

Je retend le bras et attrape un papier.

— Ve...Vérité... Dis... trois de tes points faibles ou vérités... sur toi-aaah. Je... je n'aime pas le... le froid et... jee suis très... très sensible au... au touché aaaah ! Et... et... je sais pas ! Aaaaah ! Je vais répondre, c'est bon mais... pas là-aaah ! Je... j'adore qu'on me touche dans... dans les cheveux ça me repose et... aaah ça me calme tout de suite après je suis câlin ! C'est bon ! Suivaaaant !

Malefoy, rouge comme jamais, piocha rapidement.

— Embrasse sur la bouche la personne sur ta gauche. C'est une blague ? Je ne vais pas embrasser Potter !

— AAAH ! Malefoy, s'il te plaît ! Dépêche toi ! J'en peux plus ! Il reste combien de pa-aah-piers ?

— Euh... Environs dix. Malefoy ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Allez !

— Bien, bien, bougonne-t-il.

Malefoy se leva et s'approcha de moi.

Il se mis à genoux, posa une main sur ma joue et approcha son visage du mien. Doucement, oh si doucement, il caressa mes des siennes avant d'appuyer un peu plus le contact. Je sens que je me réchauffe un peu et mon visage devient brûlant. Il entrouvre les lèvres et lèche doucement les miennes, me demandant l'accès... que je lui accorde. J'entre-ouvre la bouche et il en profite pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Je passe ma main dans ses doux cheveux blonds et joue avec sa langue. Le baiser devient plus intense, plus sauvage, presque vitale.

Il se redresse sans quitter mes lèvres et appuie un genou sur ma chaise.

— Hum hum !

On sursaute et il quitte mes lèvres. Je lâche un gémissement de plainte.

Noooon... J'en veux encore...

Je me rend enfin compte de mes pensées. Ô Merlin... mais je ne suis vraiment pas bien !

Je suis sûrement d'une belle teinte cerise et je détourne tout de suite les yeux.

— R-Ron, à toi.

Ron me regarde bizarrement, faisant accentuer mon sentiment de malaise et prend un papier.

— Action. Mets toi à genoux face à la personne sur ta gauche et fais lui une déclaration d'amour. QUOI ?

À sa gauche... Drago.

Je sens monter en moi un étrange sentiment de... de jalousie ? Ha ha ha, mais bien sûr.

Je suis vraiment fatigué et c'est Malefoy...

Pas Drago...

Malefoy...

Juste Malefoy...

Ron passe d'une couleur blanc aspirine à une étrange couleur entre grenouille et gargouille.

— Harry, ça va ?

— Hum ? Oui, Mione, pourquoi ?

— Non, je veux dire : les glaçons ?

Ah ! Tiens, c'est vrai ça !

— Uh ? Ah, bah... on dirait qu'ils ont finis par fondre. Tant mieux !

Hermione me lance un regard bizarre avant de se tourner vers Ron et de lui dire de se bouger.

Avec dégoût, Ron pose un genoux a terre et de sa main libre, car il n'a pas lâché Hermione, il prend l'une des mains de Dra-Malefoy et lui dit avec une voix douce mais dégoûtée :

— Malefoy, depuis toujours j-je t'aime... et je... euh.. ferais tout pour toi... C'est bon ?

Ron se relève et manque de vomir, alors que son rival est plutôt sur le point de mourir de rire.

Hermione, qui possède un sourire amusé, prend une feuille.

— Vérité. À quel âge as-tu eu ton premier baiser ? 15 ans.

— 15 ans ?! T'AS EMBRASSÉ KRUM ?!

— Eh bien, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'y crois pas !

— Ron, calme toi, soupire Hermione.

— Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ?! MA PETITE COPINE A EMBRASSÉ KRUM ET JE DOIS ME CALMER ?! hurle-t-il.

Bon, j'en ai marre.

— Ron, assis. Tu arrêtes de crier tout de suite. Si tu avais pas fait l'idiot, peut-être que c'est toi qu'elle aurait embrassé, alors maintenant tu ferme ta bouche et tu t'assois.

Ça, c'est fait.

Depuis un moment, j'ai un peu plus d'impact avec mes paroles sur les gens qu'avant et j'arrive maintenant à les calmer plutôt facilement, comme Ron maintenant, qui s'assoie avec la tête basse.

Je prend un papier et commence à lire.

— Vérité. De qui es-tu amoureux ? Quoi ?

Le premier visage qui me passe par la tête est celui de Dra-Malefoy. Je sens mon visage chauffer et je baisse les yeux.

— Je... Je ne suis amoureux de personne.

— Harry, me dit Mione, je suis désolée mais quand il s'agit de tes émotions tu est un livre complètement ouvert. Tu n'as jamais su mentir ; c'est sûr que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un.

— Allez, Harry, dis nous ! s'exclame mon traitre de meilleur ami. Comment elle s'appelle ?

Je dois le faire ou pas ? Je peux pas le dire, il est juste dans la pièce !

— Euh... c'est Ginny.

— Harry, tu me prend pour une idiote ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide ?

Non, c'est moi qui suis stupide ! Pourquoi j'ai dis Ginny ?! C'était pourtant tellement évident que ça ne serait pas elle.

— Il s'appelle... euh...

— Attend, attend ! Comment ça "IL", questionne Mione en écarquillant les yeux.

— Je suis... gay... en fait, je dis d'une voix qui me semble minuscule.

Hermione a l'air complètement choquée. Ron me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser.

Et Drago... Malefoy... Ooooh et puis tempis ! Donc, Drago... euh... eh bien... il a l'air amusé et... content ? On dirait qu'il vient de trouver quelque chose qu'il cherche depuis longtemps.

— Euh... euh... depuis quand ? demande finalement Ron.

— Deux ans.

— Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?!

— J-je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir et donc, euh... j'ai rien dit.

— Aucun problème pour moi mon pote, tant que je suis pas dans ta liste.

— Aucun risque ! Tu n'es vraiment pas mon style, je déclare avec un petit rire.

— Et donc, du coup, c'est qui ? redemande Mione.

— Euh...

Bon... tant pis.

Je suis fichu de toute façon.

Je me lève, m'approche de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui chuchote très doucement.

— Malefoy.

— QUOI ?! T'es sérieux ?! Attends, tu veux dire que...

— Tais-toi !

— Tu me le dis pas à moi ? fit Ron, fronçant des sourcils.

— Tu veux faire une crise cardiaque ? lui dis-je honnêtement.

— Non, pas vraiment, non...

— Moi, par contre, ça m'intéresse, déclara Drago.

Oh, je l'avais oublié lui...

— Je te dirais pas !

— Hey ! protesta-t-il. Je veux savoir !

— En quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy ? Hein ?! S'il ne me l'a pas dit à moi, je vois pas pourquoi il te le dirait à toi !

— Si tu savais... chuchote Hermione à moitiée morte de rire.

— Allez Dr-Malefoy ! je le presse avant qu'il ne commence une dispute avec Ron. C'est ton tour !

Drago me lance un regard bizarre mais prend tout de même un papier.

— Action. Fait deux compliment à ton voisin de gauche... Encore toi ?!

Je veux pas qu'il me fasse de compliment ; comment je vais faire pour ne pas rougir ?!

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ais décidé des gages, ni des vérités, alors dépêches-toi de dire quelque chose qu'on passe à Ron !

— Je sais que je suis très loin d'avoir des qualités ou même un physique attirant mais tu peux au moins en trouver !

— Quoi ? Non, je réfléchis lesquelles te dire, t'en a trop...

Quoi ?

— Quoi ?

Drago prend une teinte coquelicot. Je crois qu'il viens de se rendre compte de ce qui est sorti sa bouche... enfin ça veut sûrement dire que j'ai peut être une chance, non ?

— T'as... Tu as des yeux magnifiques et... des lèvres très attirantes... pulpeuses et qui sont vraiment... br-bref... euh... Weasley... à toi.

— Euh... ben... euh... merci, je bégaye.

— ... beurk.

Après cette phrase très... brève... une tape derriere la tête de la part de Hermione et des regards noirs de moi et Drago, Ron prend un papier et commence à lire.

— Action. Passe ton tour. Quoi ? C'est tout ? Enfin... Je préfère ça à refaire une déclaration à Malfoy !

— Hermione, il reste combien de papiers ?

— Six, je crois ; donc tu auras le dernier gage, il me semble.

Oh non... j'espère juste ne pas tomber sur quelque chose de ridicule !

Après un gémissement de dépit, la seule adolescente de la pièce prit une feuille.

— Action. Dis haut et fort tout tes avis sur chacune des personnes assises à la table. Ron, je t'aime et tu es un petit ami adorable, mais malgré tout, tu est bien trop colérique, jaloux, possessif, désorganisé et tu n'es pas assez concentré sur tes études.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot avant de se tourner vers moi :

— Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, comme un frère pour moi. Je t'aime et je te soutiendrait toujours. Bien que ton côté Gryffondor soit présent, tu ferais tout de même un parfait Serpentard. Je ne t'explique pas, tu m'as sûrement comprise. Tu est plein de mystère et tu ne nous dis pas tout, mais sache que pour ce que tu m'as appris tout à l'heure, si cette personne n'est pas de ton avis ou s'il te rejète, je te soutiendrais et je te ramasserai à la petite cuillère, je pense même que tu peux compter sur Ron pour la vengeance si ça arrive.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, comme si elle venait d'énoncer l'évidence même puis regarda Drago :

— Malefoy... eh bien, tu es Malefoy. Je ne te connais pas vraiment et je n'aime pas du tout les appellations que tu me donne comme "sang-de-bourbe" ou autres noms semblables. Je m'incline par contre devant ton courage pour ne pas avoir suivi ton père dans ses idéaux. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Ron est devenu de rouge quand elle a commencée par lui, puis a vite déchanté quand elle s'est mise à lui citer ses défauts. Moi... je suis sûrement d'un ma-gni-fi-que rouge vu ce qu'elle a dit et ce qu'elle a insinué sur Malefoy. Ce dernier a les yeux brillants de fierté malgré un visage neutre et hautain.

— Harry à toi, me rappelle Ron.

Je prend un papier et le lis.

— Action... encore ? Donne un surnom affectif en utilisant le prénom de chaque personne pour toute la fin de la partie. Génial... au moins ça sera facile : Hermione tu reste Mione, Ron tu deviens Ronny. Fais pas cette tête, oui je sais que tes frères t'appelle comme ça mais je trouve ça mignon. Arrête de faire cette tête. Et Malefoy, tu seras Dray. Je trouve ça bien. Allez, Dray, à toi.

C'est sortir tout seul !

Mione me lance le regard de "Oh, t'es trop mignon", qui, je pense, se raccorde bien plus à Dray qu'a Mione. Ronny me regarde comme si j'étais le diable en personne et Dray... a l'air content... juste un surnom peut lui faire ça ?

Le blond prend finalement une feuille et la lis.

— Action. Reinitialise le dernier papier. Je suppose que cela veut dire que je dois faire comme Potter... mais pour vous deux je me contenterais de vos prénom, quoiqu'Hermione est largement plus supportable que Ronald... mais étant donné qu'on a une relation plutôt neutre et que j'adore "Dray", je vais appeller Potter Ry.

Je me sens rougir et je bafouille un "Ron, à toi.", en évitant le regard très clair d'Hermione qui dis "Tu vois. Je te l'avais dis : trop adorable !"

— Allez, mon dernier papier ! Action. Embrasse la personne qui te fait face. QUOI ? Mais, il a un problème avec les baisers, c'est pas possible ! Harry... Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas...

— Ron, écoute : moi non plus, je ne veux pas. Vraiment pas. Mais tu n'as pas le choix et tant que tu ne l'aura pas fais, on ne sera pas tranquilles. Je suis fatigué et j'ai encore froid de tout à l'heure, je veux juste que ce fichu jeu s'arrête alors, s'il te plait, dépêche toi...

Un ricanement et un grognement retentissent un quart de seconde. Je suis presque sur que c'est Hermione qui a rigolé et Drago qui a grogner.

Ron fait le tour de la table, se baisse et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.

— S'il te plait, dépêche toi, Ron.

Il abaisse son visage et colle ses lèvres aux miennes un quart de seconde.

Contrairement celui que j'ai partagé avec Drago, ce baiser était vraiment nul. Je regrette ses lèvres ; elles étaient fines, douces, sa langue était douce elle aussi et d'une expertise à tomber, avec une senteur de menthe...

Je pousse un petit gémissement de plainte et d'envie, complètement involontairement, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et en regardant Dray...

Dray est rouge, pâle, vert et détourne les yeux. C'est possible une tel palette ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ?

— Rien Ry... rien.

Hermione se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

— Il est ja-loux !

Je prend une teinte rouge et lui lance un regard noir qu'elle ignore complètement.

— Mione à toi, je lui dit sèchement.

— Avant dernier papier ! Action. Sort de la salle. Si tu est accrochée

à quelqu'un sort de la pièce avec lui. Si son tour viens après le tiens, attend le. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que...

Hermione se penche et attrape le dernier papier.

— J'EN ÉTAIS SÛRE !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en même temps que Drago dans un synchronisme involontaire.

— Le papier est vierge ! Je suis sûre qu'il nous observe et que les papiers sont ensorcelés pour qu'il écrive se qu'il veut au fur et à mesure des tours !

Elle nous montre le papier, qui d'un coup affiche :

— Bravo Miss Granger, mais vous étiez un peu longue cette fois ! QUOI ? Mais c'est une blague ?!

— J'espère que vous vous amusez... repondis-je sèchement dans le vide.

— Bon je suppose que je dois quand même sortir... Bon, Ron, on y va.

— Quoi mais... !

— Harry, me coupa Hermione. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on a pas le choix, alors on t'attend derrière la porte.

Elle passa à côté de moi en me chuchotant un "bonne chance, petit chanceux. Je vous veux mains dans la mains à la sortie !".

Une fois qu'ils sont sorti de la pièce, je baisse la tête vers la table. Elle est vraiment belle cette table, ce bois est si-

— Ry, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait... C'est pas contre toi, loin de là, mais j'ai entraînement de quidditch après alors...

— Oui, bien sûr, oui !

Je me penche et attrape le papier puis... QUOI ?!

— N-Non ! Je-je peux pas ! Monsieur vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je fais quoi si... ? Quoi ?! Mais dite pas... ! Non mais... NON ! C'est bon ! Je vais le faire.

— Ry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit pour que tu parle tout seul ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est Dumbledor mais...

— A-Action. Révèle à voix haute tes... tes sentiments à la personne... que tu aime. D-Dray, je... je t'aime.

Les yeux tournés vers cette table vraiment superbe, un ange passe...

Un deuxième...

Et un troisième...

— Je... Je suis désolé, dis-je en me levant finalement.

J'en étais sur... C'était impossible qu'il m'aime vraiment... Hermione c'était belle et bien tromper... Je vais pleurer...

Le dos de ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter le moindre sanglot de sortir de cette traîtresse, je m'avance vers la porte.

J'allais attraper la poignée quant deux bras fins mais musclés viennent m'encercler au niveau du torse. Un souffle chaud m'effleure comme une légère brise et sans que je ne m'y attende, deux lèvres, fines et légères se posent sur ma peau.

Il parle ensuite :

— Enfin !

— Dra-drago... ?

— Harry... si tu savais depuis le temps que je t'attend... j'y croyais plus.

D'un coup, mon blond me retourne, me plaque contre la porte et capture mes lèvres.

Le baiser n'est pas doux, il est violent, animal, vitale. La suite de tout à l'heure.

Il me demande l'accès à ma bouche qui lui est très vite accordé et ne pert pas de temps. Sa langue passe et repasse, ce mêle à la mienne et explore tout les contour de ma bouche. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et moi autour de son cou. Ses lèvres descende tandis que ses mains remonte, elle passent sous mon haut et viens caresser doucement ma colonne vertébrale. Il se presse encore plus contre moi et avec l'aide de la porte, me soulève. Je croise les jambes autours de ses hanches, et il descend une main sur mon cul.

On se sépare à cause du manque d'air et Drago viens suçoter doucement la peau de mon cou, sa main toujours active dans mon dos.

Je gémit, j'halète, dis son prénom ; je ne peux faire que ça. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Alors qu'il allait descendre mon pantalon, une voix retentit :

— Hum hum...

On sursaute à la voix qui n'a absolument rien à faire là et on se retourne face à l'inconnu.

Inconnu qui porte le nom de Dumbledore.

Ses yeux sont pétillants et ça me dégoûte...

— Mes enfants, ce n'est pas contre vous mais cette pièce est sous sort de surveillance. Vous devriez aller vous amuser autre part.

Drago se penche vers moi, embrasse et lèche mon lobe d'oreille. Je pose un petit cris et il me dit doucement :

— Harry... Je déteste ce foutu directeur... est-ce que tu me veux ? Harry... est ce que tu me veux en toi ?

Ses paroles m'excitent et me font tourner la tête ; je ne peux que gémir quelque chose qui ressemble à un "Drago, oui..."

Il me fait doucement descendre de lui, je pousse un cri de protestation et on sort de la pièce.

— Ah Harry, te voilà !

— Pas le temps Granger.

— Drago, vite... je te veux...

Suite à mes paroles Draco accélère le pas et m'emmène dans ses quartier de préfet.

— Hermione... ?

— Oui, Ron ?

— Est-ce que Harry vient de dire à la fouine qu'il le voulait... ?

— Oui, Ron.

— ... Pourquoi ?

— Le jeu de Dumbledore, Ron.

— ... Foutu Dumbledore.

THE END

Et voilà pour ce petit OS que je me suis amusée à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
